Same Sky, Different Time
by Torresx2
Summary: La hija de Atenea esta sentada en la playa. El sol se oculta, la luna se hace presente con su brillo perlado, iluminando las lagrimas que caen por el rostro de ella mientras recuerda a su novio, desaprecido meses atras. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le dice que esta bien, y que en donde esta, mira la luna, igual que ella.
**Declaracion: Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me Pertenecen. La letra de la cancion es el OST de una novela.**

* * *

Annabeth tendió la manta sobre la arena, se sentó en ella y abrazo sus piernas. Era el lugar más apartado de la playa del Campamento, quería estar sola; la brisa del mar le daba en el rostro y agitaba su cabello, el sol bajaba ya en el horizonte, fundiéndose en el mar. Habían pasado casi 6 meses desde que él había desaparecido y cada día el vacío que sentía en su pecho le recordaba su ausencia. Una lagrima cayo, pero ella no se molestó en limpiarla.

 _ **Mientras espero por ti sin nada que hacer**_

 _ **Mis lágrimas brotan y se tiñen con la puesta de sol**_

Se llevó una mano al collar de cuentas del Campamento, donde estaba el anillo de su padre y una pieza de coral rojo, un regalo de Percy, que traído desde el palacio de su padre. Su corazón se aceleró al recordar ese día, tenían muy poco de novios. Maldijo a Hera internamente por ser la culpable es su separación. Otra lagrima cayo mientras ahogaba un sollozo.

 _ **Mis lágrimas brotan y se tiñen con la puesta de sol**_

 _ **Se está apresurando mi corazón otra vez**_

Ese lugar una extraña sensación de tristeza y tranquilidad. Las olas, naranjas por el atardecer, eran suaves al igual que la brisa: le recordaba a Percy. Tranquilo y transparente al estar con ella, fuerte e impredecible a la hora de pelear. Ver el mar le recordaba los ojos verdes de su novio y lo salado de sus labios. Lo extrañaba.

En el cielo, la luna se hacía presente dándole paso a la noche.

 _ **Bajo el mismo cielo, en un momento diferente**_

 _ **Nuestro amor se ha enredado tristemente**_

 _ **Pongo mi corazón sincero en el claro de la luna**_

 _ **Así puedo brillar donde quiera que estés**_

La primera misión: buscar y devolver el rayo maestro de Zeus. Su primera misión juntos. Luego el mar de los monstruos, luchar contra Atlas, El Laberinto y la guerra contra Cronos. Siempre estuvieron juntos y el siempre la ayudo y se preocupó por ella.

 _ **Una persona como tú, a la que le estoy muy agradecida**_

 _ **No puedo expresarle mi amor completamente**_

Luego de odiarlo, se enamoró de él. Él la aconsejo con respecto a su padre, en el mar de los monstruos la salvo de las sirenas, soporto el peso del cielo para ayudarla… la lealtad de Percy era enorme y por eso no le fallaría. Lo encontraría.

 _ **A pesar de las magulladuras de tiempos difíciles, me duele**_

 _ **Pero me protegiste en tus brazos**_

La llegada de Jason luego de su misión y la vuelta de su memoria no la hizo sentir mejor. Ahora suponían a donde debían ir, pero tenían que esperar. El Argo II estaba casi listo ahora, pero no aun. Sally era su mejor consuelo en esos momentos; se entendían, ambas sufrían la misma perdida.

El cuerno que anunciaba la cena sonó, pero ella no tenía hambre.

 _ **Bajo el mismo cielo, en un momento deferente**_

 _ **Nuestro amor se ha enredado tristemente**_

 _ **Pongo mi corazón sincero en el claro de la luna**_

 _ **Así puedo brillar donde quiera que estés, mi amor**_

Thalia estaba en busca de Percy,al igual que Tyson y la Señorita O'Leary. Ellos no perdían la esperanza y ella tampoco. Él estaba en algún lugar, tal vez viendo la luna igual que ella. Jason había perdido la memoria en el intercambio se preguntaba si Percy estaría igual. Entonces ¿si no la recordaba? ¿Si no la reconocía? "Lo hare recordar" decidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **Bajo el mismo cielo, en un momento diferente**_

 _ **Este triste amor nunca podrá ser**_

 _ **Voy a ser la luna clara de cielo al atardecer y brillare para ti**_

 _ **Así puedes encontrar tu camino de regreso a mí**_

Se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas. Ya no podía llorar más, por esa noche al menos, todavía tenía cosas que planear. No podía perder tiempo. Tomo sus cosas, pero antes, elevo la vista al cielo y clavo su mirada gris como una tormenta en la brillante luna.

-Te encontrare, Sesos de Alga- prometió con voz solemne- solo espera un poco, te veré pronto.


End file.
